Fusion
'Fusion '''is the 5th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Phillip is getting ready for his new job at a temp agency, Igorus power plant. He believes he's late but Claire explains it's a power out. Luna questions why all those power outs happen but Martin jokes about it. He tells the others that he is essentially a mailman, though makes the job seem more impressive then it is. The others encourage him. At his first day, Phillip meets Jack Staffer. Phillip is disappointed in his job. He befriends Jack but is confused when he sees mail for a Sector 7. The box is very secure and Jack lets it slip that it's a secret sector but refuses to share any more info after saying it's not healthy to ask too many questions about it. Jack and Phillip meet the others at Jerzy K's. Martin is curious about Sector 7. Martin is suspicious but Jack says he isn't as suspicious about it. Luna announces that it's closing time and asks Phillip if he wants to stay as she closes up. They walk home and notice suspicious activity in the power plant. The next day, Phillip is working but gets curious about Sector 7 and steals Jack's key card to sneak there. Meanwhile, Luna is opening at work when she hears a news report about how the power plant is increasing security. Phillip scans they key card and sets up an alarm. Luna has a vision of people from Ignoros power plant killing Jack and calls Phillip to warn him. Luna goes to tell the others and with the spare ID cards Jack accidentally left the day before, Phillip goes to find Jack but a guard catches him. Phillip is disappointed to find out that Rifters were behind it. Luna, Martin and Claire find Phillip's office but find it empty save for the smell of Phillip's (bad) cologne. Claire uses her power to find him and see him taken away from a guard. The others hear him trying to convince the guard to let him to. Once the guard gets to the mail room, Luna, Claire and Martin fight the guard, impressing Phillip. They agree to go Delta, hiding in a broom closet Phillip found earlier. Von Hiak, the rifter in charge of the power plant points out how he found cold fusion to give rifters more energy. He mentions that rifters are almost immortal and tries to get other rifters from the cold fusion experiment to kill the four but they fight them off, however Von Hiak catches Luna. The others are failing to free her but then work together and have enough power to save Luna and defeat Von Hiak. They leave the delta state Back at Jerzy K's. Jack meets up with the others but is confused. The others say it's alright that he was confused and Phillip gets another offer but Claire suggests that it's a good idea that Phillip stays unemployed for a bit. Quotes * " What's that smell?" "That's my cologne." "Can cologne go bad, like ferment or something?" ''-Claire does not like Phillip's cologne. * "Claire, I was meaning to ask you something; is my cooking really that bad?" "It's pretty bad." "That's not so good. I was hoping to apply for a promotion here at work, you know better hours more money..." "Great, doing what?" "Cook." -'' Luna and Claire discuss cooking'' | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}